Crows and Video Games
by Mystra32
Summary: A character study after the Special Act of Rei and Jadite wit a bit of Minako thrown in. Pulls some things from the manga as well. Usagi has the Shentou play video games to work on being human. Jadite doesn't get it and is stuck asking Rei for help.


Note: This is my first fic, so have some pity when reviewing. I know the ending is kinda crappy, but I wanted to finish it and felt bad about all the things I've read here without contributing. This was more intended as a character study than anything else so thats why I wasn't to concerned with the ending. Tell me what you think. I don't own Sailor Moon, Persona, Ronin Warriors or any of their characters

Hino Rei stared into the sacred fire trying to determine the source of her anxiety this morning and came up with nothing. The fire couldn't show her anything so it probably wasn't a new enemy, but she still couldn't shake this feeling of impending doom. It was almost like the feeling she got sometimes when Minako or Usagi would visit and drag her off for some hair-brained adventure, but this was... different... darker than that. It was almost like...

"Pst! Mars! I need your help."

The miko almost jumped at the voice that was suddenly behind her and winced at the pounding in her head as her concentration on the flame was shattered. Still in pain she looked behind her at the man who seemed to be the source of both her headaches this morning. "Jadeite, I told you don't call me Mars, and what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Tokyo?"

The shitennou glared at her coldly, "Yes, but I need your help," he said as he grabbed her arm to pull her to her feet. "The princess has given us an assignment to help us relearn how to be human, but I don't understand how its supposed to help. Its stupid. Zoisite, Venus, and Jupiter just laugh at me when I ask them about it, Nephrite is so hopeless that Mercury is trying to help him, and Kunzite is nowhere to be found."

"Stop calling us by our senshi names! We don't have powers anymore, and why do you think I can help you? Hold on," she said forcefully pulling her arm out of his grip. "Just what is this assignment, and why should I just drop everything to help you with it? I have chores to do, and even if I didn't, it would be suspicious if I just disappeared. We're at a shrine in the middle of nowhere, people worry if they can't find you."

"I don't know what the assignment is called, the princess didn't tell me, but I suspect its some sort of game, and you senshi were the ones who said you would help us adjust. Well, your the only one left, so you need to help me. If its a problem for you to be missing tell one of the priests you had to help someone and will be back later. I've been struggling with this for days, a few hours of your time can hardly be so precious when all your doing with it is meditating and staring into a fire."

Rei glared at the youngest shitennou, "I use the fire to see threats, but I'll be sure to let the next one trample your ass since you find it so useful. I'm sure the rest of the shitennou will thank you for freeing me up to play games."

Jadeite glared right back, "The longer we argue, the longer it will take for you to get back to what you were doing."

Knowing he wouldn't go away or stop harassing her until she went with him, and Rei only glared back for a few seconds before sighing in defeat. "Fine! I'll go, just let me get changed and tell someone I'll be leaving." She stopped when he tried to follow her. "Stay here. You'll scare people dressed like that. Phobos! Demos!" she called while sliding open the paper door, "Make sure he doesn't go wandering off." With that she left the man in the company of two of the biggest crows he had ever seen.

Jadeite glared at the birds uneasily. They certainly didn't feel like birds, and they were hopping around watching him and checking for Mars. "Stupid birds," he grumbled. "This is taking to long." He moved to step out of the fire room when both birds flew up and started beating at him with their wings. They didn't stop until he had been pushed back to the center of the room and only then resumed their hopping near the door. Jadeite glared some more at the two birds who, in his mind at least, glared right back. "I'm not afraid of you. She's taking to long, I'm just going to ask her to hurry up" he said to the crows and stepped forward while summoning his dagger and a youma to hold the birds at bay so he could leave. Jadeite was surprised when one of the birds attacked him, knocking his dagger from his hand, and was even more surprised to see that the bird that had not attacked him seemed to have been replaced with a beautiful woman who picked up the fallen weapon to stab the youma before it could react. He was less surprised when the crow that had been attacking him flew past his shoulder and, based on the body now pressed against his back and holding his arm in a joint lock, turned into a beautiful , or at least well proportioned, woman as well.

The woman who had killed his youma turned to face him and he was struck with an odd sense of deja vu. "You might not fear us Lord Jadeite, but you will comply to our Lady's wishes in her home, even if this is only a temporary one."

"We also suggest not mocking our Lady's gifts if you want to avoid burns in the future. If their powers were never coming back, neither we, nor the Mauan advisors would still be here," the woman holding his arm happily said.

"So try to be more civil next time you visit, or Demos might just decide to break your arm,"the woman with his dagger said with a smile. The smile quickly disappeared as she looked toward the door, "Oh! It looks like we will have to continue this conversation later, the Lady is back." With that both women once again became crows, taking the dagger with their human guises, and left Jadeite to stare stupidly at the door with an overly large crow on his shoulder.

Mars came back into the room wearing street clothes and gave Jadeite a concerned look when she saw him. "Are you alright." she asked. "You look kind of pale."

Jadeite silently gaped for a few seconds before the crow on his shoulder, presumably Demos,made a soft cawing noise at him. "Fine. I'm fine."He shook himself causing the bird to hop to the floor. "Lets go,"he said opening a portal while glancing at the crows.

Wondering what was up with him, Rei covertly glanced at Jadite as she walked past him and through the portal hoping this wasn't a mistake.

"Jadite. What the hell is this?" Mars asked in a deadly calm voice staring at the game system and television in front of them.

"The Princess called it _Persona_. She told us all to finish it to help us learn to interact with people without scaring real people, but I don't understand. Why won't it let me answer properly? It's only giving me three options, and I wouldn't say any of those things," Jadite said gesturing to the screen. It was displaying a conversation response in what appeared to be a life-simulation game.

Rei groaned bringing her hand up to cover her eyes in frustration, "Usagi." She huffed out a irritated breath and pulled out her teleta S. She flipped open the phone and hit the button that would call Minako.

"Y-*snort of laughter*-yes?"

"So you were in on it. Why am I not surprised?"

With more suppressed laughter, "I-I d-don't know what you're t-talking about Reiko. Is something w-wrong?"

Sighing some more in exasperation this time and ignoring Jadite glaring at her, "Minako, this has you written all over it. No one else would think to suggest this to Usagi and you are laughing way to hard to be innocent." Rei moved her hand from her eye's to pinch the bridge of her nose trying to fight back against the headache that talking to the idol always brought on. "This is totally pointless. They'll learn less from this than they would watching violent sitcoms."

"Oh! That's a great idea! Hey thanks Reiko, I've got to go, but I'll call you later when I'm done with my concert. Bye!" The idol said hurriedly ending the conversation with the miko.

Rei stared at her phone for a few seconds hoping she had heard that wrong. "Crap." She looked at the shitennou who was glaring at her with a bit of caution now.

"Well?" he asked wondering what the hell had just happened to give Mars that look.

She stared for a second or two more before replying, "You aren't playing that. It won't help you. You can play it as a test later." She walked over to turn off the game system and started flipping the channels on the tv until she found some cartoons. "You can tell the difference between good and evil, so watch how the good characters interact with normal people. The evil character's actions are bad. If you have any questions about what you see ask me or Ami. **Do Not** ask Usagi or Minako. Not having an explanation would be better than the answers they give you. Also, don't listen to Usagi when she has you watch different shows to 'help' you. Its Minako trying to get a good laugh. Now open another portal, I want to go home."

"But..."

"Portal. Home"

Jadite picked up the remote and pushed the info button, "But how is... _Ronin Warriors_.. supposed to help?"

"I told you watch it and if you have questions on what you see afterwards come ask me or Ami about it. Now please make me a portal back home."

"Fine, but you better answer them all," he said sounding disgruntled.

"Thank you," Mars said walking through the portal.

Looking back at the tv Jadite wondered how this could have any more to do with reality than the game the Princess had them play. There were guys running around in cheap armor poorly swing swords and ... what was that even supposed to be, some sort of strange sword with a chain attached to it? And a fire breathing tiger? What was this garbage? Maybe this was why the Sailor Scouts fought so oddly? Was Mars asking for him to teach her how to fight properly without magic or something? Yes! That must be it. With this new thought in mind, the youngest shitennou sat down to critique the fighting styles of the characters in a perfectly good cartoon.


End file.
